Music is Fluff
by Caremel Apple
Summary: Right. This is my collection of random music induced one shot fluffs. XDD Right, these are a collection of AU Naruto fanfics, mainly BL, but I do have a few that are Het. flails Not good at this summary thing.


Disclaim: All Naruto is belonging to Kishimoto, and most of the characters in this refer to my close friend Swirl's stories, such as Just Like Heroine, and her new story (yet to be released) based on the Akatsuki. Righ'? So any way. Please review. Please?

This one is a KakuHidan. I was so tired when I had this random crack ass idea. O O' Kakuzu has a heart...OMG. -laughs- Any way. Totally random. -flails- Songs are not mine. Aight? This one is called The Fear You Won't Fall, or something of the sort. Review, kindly please?

* * *

It was one of those days were the world seemed to pause, like that cruel bitch wanted him to sit there all day, staring at the clock, watching the second hand as it seemingly moved backwards, taunting him. The teen blinked, swearing the damn clock had been on 2:59 for the last 20 minutes. His teacher didn't seem to notice as the old geezer continued to blabber on over stupid shit, something about the equality of x and y but only if y came after c and….god he was tired. It had been a long day. First P.E. Which Kakuzu did not, in any shape or form, enjoy. His gym coach was never there, and so they always had some sub or another filling in, and well. This sub had been beyond cruel. Up the stairs, down the stairs, around the track four times, back up the stairs, down the stairs, forty crunches, around the track twice, no talking, no stopping when he saw a nickel laying on the ground, begging to be lifted up and placed in the safety of the money grubbers pocket! A whole fucking 5 cents was now laying, probably trampled, on that track right now. And he couldn't get it.

The rest of the day had been blah and blah and what else? Oh yeah, more fuckin' blah. Then Hidan hadn't shown for the day, and it bothered Kakuzu, Hidan was never sick, he never skipped school, where was the fucking bastard? The dark haired penny pincher didn't like the feeling he got when he didn't have Hidan around. Because if Hidan wasn't there, he most likely wasn't coming home with Kakuzu after school. Which meant Kakuzu had no silver haired maniac to rant at and call an idiot, and then later on tear apart with his fingers. No purple eyed sadist to kiss until his lips bruised, and then nap with on bloody and tangled sheets that smelled of sex and sweat. No Hidan meant no fun.

He jumped, well at least on the inside, as the bell screeched, his teacher trying to inform the class as they bustled out that there was a quiz tomorrow over what he had been droning on about. Kakuzu didn't bother to listen, like most of his class. If he needed help, he would call Itachi and force the genius to give him the answers. Kakuzu hefted his book bag over his shoulder, and groaned as the muscles in his shoulder strained under the weight of books he most likely wouldn't read. He usually didn't carry his book bag since he argued Hidan into doing it. He felt like he was missing his left arm or something with the bastard gone.

Home wasn't much more exciting. His mother had been home for a total of 8 minutes, and had put the teens sheets into the washer, so now they smelled like floral shit instead of sex, and that irritated Kakuzu because usually when that happened, he could just complain for a second and Hidan would offer to break the sheets in with one of his usual laid back snide smirks, with that quirked brow and glint in his eyes that made Kakuzu's libido leap for joy.

The bed groaned as a lump of bummed out lonely, horny black haired boy flopped down, bouncing lightly as the springs settled, and then frowned. Something was poking most irritatingly into the middle of his back, and with a groan he rolled over and lifted up his blankets. There was a square case, a CD, and a sheet of half crumpled paper there. Kakuzu growled, his mom most likely dropped some work shit on his bed when she was making the bed, the dumb bitch couldn't do anything without forgetting half her shit in random place--

His thoughts were cut off as he saw Hidan's god damn almost illegible writing on the paper. Hidan? Kakuzu pushed back a grin and unfolded the paper.

_Hey Kakuzu, sorry I wasn't at school, Mom and Dad had me doing some stuff at home. But any way, this CD is for you. Now understand me. I want you to listen to the whole damn CD right after you read this. Seriously. I am gonna ask about the songs once I see you at school tomorrow, and if you can't answer my fucking questions, you can say good bye to breaking in those new sheets. _

Kakuzu frowned, Hidan acted like he hated the silver haired wonders music, sure it was loud, but he didn't mind it. Why wouldn't he listen to it? And why did he have a feeling that something about today was important…that he was forgetting something. He continued to read.

_And once you finish the first song? You can read the little note on the inside of the case. Alright?_

_Hidan_

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, some kind of game. Though he still felt there was something off as he placed the CD in his new player, and flopped onto his head as the music started up.

_Digging a hole and the walls are caving in  
Behind me air's getting thin but I'm trying  
I'm breathing in  
Come find me  
It hasn't felt like this before _

Hidan, that bastard. Kakuzu groaned as the soft nilly willy chick song played through his speakers. The bastard wanted to destroy his poor mind, what with this crap ass love shit.

_  
It hasn't felt like home before you  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel  
This way  
And I miss you more than I should  
Than I thought I could  
Can't get my mind off of you  
I know you're scared that I'll soon be over it  
That's part of it all _

Kakuzu frowned a little, the words drifting through his brain, and then he rolled over onto his side and pulled a pillow to his chest. His lungs felt tight and he swallowed a lump in his throat. What was this feeling?

_  
Part of the beauty of falling in love with you is the fear you won't fall  
It hasn't felt like this before  
It hasn't felt like home before you  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel  
This way  
And I miss you more than I should than I thought I could  
Can't get my mind off of you  
And I hate the phone  
But I wish you'd call  
Thought being alone _

Maybe the song wasn't that bad. Kakuzu sighed and closed his eyes, the guy had a good voice…and the lyrics were…they were nice. A little. Not that he was soft in any way.

_  
Was better than was better than  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel this way  
And I miss you more than I should  
Than I thought I could  
Can't get my mind off of you  
Can't get my mind off of you  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel  
This way  
And I miss you more than I should  
Than I thought I could  
Can't get my mind off of you _

The song faded out and Kakuzu sat up, pressing the pause button and sighed. The way that song…it almost…it felt like he was listening to Hidan. And it was scary, but it felt right. Maybe he acted like he didn't care most of the time. But…Kakuzu grinned. He would call Hidan later, maybe ask him if this song meant anything. He pulled out the smaller note and opened it, and laughed. Of course Hidan would cover his ass incase Kakuzu somehow felt the song had any meaning. The note stated simply. _'April Fools_'. And of course, now the teen remembered what today was. April first. Of course…he was still gonna call Hidan and-- nah. He would keep the feeling from the song to himself, he knew Hidan wouldn't have done something as stupid as this unless it had some kind of meaning…he smirked, and pressed play. The rest of the CD was all screaming and guitar abuse, and Kakuzu tapped his foot, closing his eyes and his lips moved. Of course it wasn't the song he had on currently.

"And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel this way…"

...He inhaled and sniffled at the disgusting flowery pansy smell, he could only act so soft, and the scent of flowers around him was to much.

Hidan better break in these damn sheets tomorrow, the floral smell was getting to him.


End file.
